


Puppy Problems

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Its implied, M/M, and turned into a puppy, background geraskier, but not really, can be read as platonic, jaskier gets cursed, jaskier is a husky you cant change my mind, maybe its just in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier got hit with another curse, and the side effects this time are pretty cute.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Puppy Problems

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, scrambling for where the bard had been standing when the angry mage had cast her spell.

His lute was laying on the ground and his clothes were in a pile next to it, but there was no bard in sight.

Geralt went to turn around, demand from the mage what she had done, when he noticed Jaskier’s clothes were… _moving?_

Reaching for the bunch of clothes slowly, Geralt moved Jaskier’s doublet aside to reveal a puppy. The mage started speaking but Geralt found himself ignoring her as he studied the puppy in front of him. It was white and black and very fluffy. And it had brilliant blue eyes.

“ _Fuck_.”

Geralt stood quickly, approaching the mage just as she opened a portal and stepped through.

“Fuck.” Geralt sighed, resigned.

Jaskier had been turned into a fucking _puppy_. Geralt spun around and walked to Jaskier’s lute to find the puppy in question sniffing it. When Geralt reached down and picking up the lute, slinging it over his shoulder, the puppy, Jaskier, yipped happily and then ran over to his clothes. Geralt quickly scooped them up in one arm and then reached out and grabbed Jaskier with the other.

The puppy let out an indignant yowl and squirmed in Geralt’s arm. “Shut up and stop moving. I won’t have you running off before we get this sorted out,” He grunted at Jaskier, holding him tighter.

Jaskier let out a groaning noise, almost like he was trying to talk, before slumping in Geralt’s grip.

Geralt sighed, resigning himself to contacting Yen when he got back to the village.

_How did he always end up in these situations?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @electricrituals


End file.
